Talk:Shadowstar
Pictures Needs loner and leader pictures --Aurorablaze 00:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Give us a chance! Shadowstar's leader picture is already up for aproval, and I'm sure somebody will get to work on her loner picture. But there are other articles that don't have pictures at all.--Nightfall101 04:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I know it was just a reminder. --Aurorablaze 15:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) This may sound harsh Aurorablaze but we don't need reminders. We're working as fast as possible on the character images and have achieved a huge amount in the last few months. Soon every character will have at least one image and that is the priority. Then further images will be added to show all ranks a character has held. Image approved by PCA and added now. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 08:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) -Star In the Secrets of the Clans, the first four leaders always were called ShadowStar, WindStar, ThunderStar, and RiverStar. Which is wrong, the chat or the books?Hollytail 01:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) We decided that the chat was more likely to be true, so we went with it... insaneular Talk 02:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Trivia On Wind and Thunder's pages it say in the trivia 'In an Erin Hunter Chat, Vicky revealed that Thunder, Shadow, River, Sky, and Wind did not take "-star" on the end of their names, because the tradition had not yet been established in their time.' I think this should be added. But I don't know how to, so if somebody else could add it that would be great. Charart Can I do Shadow's loner charart? [[User:Tigerheart273|'Tigerheart ']]stay golden... [[Warriors_Wiki:Charart |'❦']] 05:10, February 5, 2012 (UTC) You don't need to ask to do a charart. if it hasn't been reserved then go reserve it. 05:12, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks! [[User:Tigerheart273|'Tigerheart ']]stay golden... [[Warriors_Wiki:Charart |'❦']] 05:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Eyes In the pictures (Cloudskye, not your loner image since the colors were taken right from the original cat), Shadow's eyes look a little neon green. I'm not saying this is something we have to fix, this is just my opinion on the leader charart, and it's very well-done, both of Shadow's images, but if the eye color was a bit more toned, she would look a little more like she wasn't wearing contacts. Just kidding. But really, I think the eye color should be toned, just a little bit. If you don't want to do it, though, I think it's fine how it is. ♥ V-day I want sugar ♥ 11:26, February 14, 2012 (UTC) If you have an issue with the charart, bring it up on the pca talk page. 14:52, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Shouldn't she have more quotes? 21:37, February 28, 2012 (UTC) She hasn't appeared much, so no. 21:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Is Tall Shadow the same cat as Shadow, original leader of Shadowclan? They both look exactly a like.it would make sense if they were the samecat? Is tall Shadow and shadow leader of Shadowclan the same cat. They both look exactly alike and it would make sense considering the leaders of all four clans came from the Mountains. So should there Wikis become one?-- 15:18, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Frostbriar Um, Wind didn't come from the mountains.( 15:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC)) Vicky confirmed it. Click here for it. Can someone add it in? I don't know how. Russetsun :) (talk) 12:19, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :I've added it in, although the two character pages will have to be merged. Want2know (talk) 19:56, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Cause of shadows death Wouldn't Shadows Cause on Death be on her page? Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:14, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Done. [[User:.Amber|Ѽ''A''MB''E''RѼ]][[User_talk:.Amber|''P]][[Warriors Wiki:Charart|U'']][[Warriors Wiki talk:Charart|''M]][[Warriors Wiki:Characters|P'']][[Warriors Wiki talk:Characters|''K]][[Warriors Wiki:Books|I'']][[Warriors Wiki talk:Books|''N]][[Warriors Wiki:Reality|' V]][[Warriors Wiki talk:Reality|S']][[Warriors Wiki:World|' O]][[Warriors Wiki talk:World|R']][[Warriors Wiki:Userboxes|E'']][[Warriors Wiki talk:Userboxes|''O'']] 09:10 Sun Nov 3 Wasn't there was somebody she succeeded Not to object anything or cause any harm, knowing I am an absolute joke of an editor who can't even do anything right, didn't she technically succeed Shaded Moss? I mean, it was mentioned that she took over as the leader in leading the cats to the new territory, and in the wiki itself, Shaded Moss is mentioned as a leader. Now, nothing has to change, I just was wondering if that even counted. Pilpplopcountess (talk) 00:46, October 30, 2019 (UTC) I do think the "succeeded" part would have been for leader of ShadowClan... which she couldn't have succeeded anyone, since she was the first leader of ShadowClan. I could be mistaken, however, but since Shaded Moss wasn't ShadowClan's leader and just the leader of the rogue group of cats traveling from the mountains, I'm not sure it's the same thing. Last time I checked, de facto leaders count. (Bramblestar and Squirrelfight counted)Pilpplopcountess (talk) 11:22, November 26, 2019 (UTC)